Boy, you need to be slapped!
by Inumaru12
Summary: Me and my crazy friends get stuck in the avatar world and decide that while we're here, mind as well have some fun. M for lang. some situations, and really stupied stuff.Theres some romance too Very funny and Random.
1. Holy Shit

**Inumaru12: **Hello, and yes I know it's been a while since you've heard from my stories and I ask for your forgiveness. I accidentally caused a virus on my brother's computer and I majorly screwed it up. So packed with guilt I only ever touched it to listen to his music and that's it. I couldn't use my parent's computer either for I feared that virus would attack again, so I used the computer at school when I could and at my friend's house. But I come with good news, not the old bad news. The good news is I finally got a computer in my room, WITH Internet. You honestly have no idea how happy I was. So I was totally geeking out on my computer, but my bad mood came back when I tried to get these stories I worked really hard on off this floppy disc I put it on but it said my disc wasn't formatted!! But I'm afraid If I format it that it will erase the stories that I pored my soul into…If anyone has any ideas, please help me!

(Sigh) Okay, now to a little explain of the story. This takes place back when I was in 8th grade, cause that is the time when I made it; I am now in 10th grade, so yeah….You do the math. So don't freak out if this is placed right after/before the first season finale.

**Story:**** Boy, You Need to Be Slapped!**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Rating: M (For sex jokes, very bad words, and just plain stupidity)**

**Summer:** When me and my friends fall into the Avatar world and are separated we find ourselves with new powers, new friends, and new enemies. Will we be able to get out before we disappear forever?

Inumaru: Yeah…So please note that this is by me, a hyper-active, 15 year old, Yaoi loving girl. So please NO FLAMES! I have low self-esteem as it is, so please. (By the way, I'm Sarah. )

**BY The By: If I owned ****Avatar: The Last Air bender**** Zuko would've joined Aang, There would never be ANY mention of Aang X Katara or Zuko X Katara EVER. And Katara would've been left behind in the second season finale. **

**Chapter One: Holy Shit!**

Sarah sighed in annoyance. "Will you come on?!?"

"Hold on! Geeze!" Yelled Tasha

Tasha opened the bathroom stall door in a pair of black jeans and black shirt. She had brown hair with blue streaks in a high ponytail. Sarah brushed her blackish-brownish hair behind her ears.

"Come on, this is the last day before Christmas Break, and we are gonna be last in line for lunch!" Whined Sarah, giving her best friend her special big brown puppy dog eyes look of pure evil. As usual, Tasha's anger disappeared and she sighed and gave a brief eye roll before they headed towards the exit.

"Fine, let's go get something to eat." Tasha said, as Sarah gave a child-like cheer.

As the two of them got their food and made their way to the usual table they sat at, they saw their other friend Nickie was already sitting there. Nickie has shoulder length brown hair some blonde highlights and blue eyes. She wore a white shirt with a dolphin on it, a blue jacket around her waist and blue jeans with black Vans.

Sarah had dark blackish-brownish hair and brown eyes. She wore a black shirt with the words 'Anime Freak' written on it. Her right wrist she had a purple electric watch and she wore blue jeans.

"Hey, did you guys see the season finale of Avatar: The Last Air Bender?" Asked Sarah as she finished her lunch.

"Yeah, that was so cool!" Said Nickie.

"If I was Aang I would have slapped Monkey Face with the water. It would've been like. 'Bam! Bitch Slap!'" Tasha said, making everyone laugh as the imagined Zhao flying through the air.

After lunch Sarah realized she forgot her drum sticks in her locker. She dragged Tasha and Nickie to her locker with her. She got her drum sticks and stuffed her brother's 'Borrowed without permission' IPod into her pocket. They started to run to class but then they all suddenly stopped at the same time.

"You know that feeling when something bad is going to happen?" asked Sarah. The other two nodded.

Suddenly three black holes opened up underneath them. The girl's eyes winden.

"HOLY SHIT!" (No pun intended) They yelled together as they fell into the dark abyss, leaving Sarah's drumsticks rolling on the floor…

TBC

Inumaru: Well Chapter one is done. Hope you liked it. Sorry it was so short, other chapters will be longer. R&R Please!!!


	2. Where the hell am I?

Inumaru: Okay we're back, onward to chapter 2!

**Disclaimer: READ FIRST CHAPTER! **

**Chapter Two: Where the hell am I?**

Sarah's eyes fluttered open. Since when had her bed been this hard? Wait a miniute…she wasn't in her bed, she was on the ground! But why in Heaven's name was she sleeping on the ground? She got up, brushed her self off, and looked around. She was on a mountain, over looking some huge valley. Sarah knew there were two things she could do. One: Do something like the young adult she was and figure something out, or Two: Do something completely unnesicariy and act childish.

"Where the Hell am I!?!" Sarah asked, throwing her arms into the air and looking Heaven bound. I mean, really, was there really any doubt Sarah would act like a two year old?

Sarah's voice echoed throughout the Valley and Sarah grumbled at turned away, not paying attention where she was going. Too bad she wasn't paying attention, if she did she might of noticed the trap on the ground. But sadly, Sarah wasn't paying attention so she didn't see the trap till she was five feet in the air.

When the shock wore off, Sarah started cursing in Japanese, and when she didn't know anymore words in Japanese she turned to street.

"M.F.-er!" She yelled, shaking the cage.

After a while, Sarah got lazy and just laid on her back and listened to the Ipod in her pocket. After an hour (Sarah checked her watch) some people in armor came by. They wore read and black Sarah so brilliantly noticed. A boy lead them and stopped when he saw the cage. He said something to one of the soldiers and the soldier threw a spear at the rope that held the cage up in the air, cutting it.

"W-wait, isn't there a safer way D-DOWN!" Screamed Sarah as the cage fell. The cage hit the ground and the bars fell over and suddenly she had more spears at her neck then she's ever seen before.

"Great," Sarah started Sarcastily. "Out of the cage, and into the fire."

"You don't know how right you are." A young male voice said.

Sarah looked up and gasped. There stood a boy with a flame like scar on his left eye and black hair, up in a high tie and was clad in a red, black, and gold outfit. She immeditily knew who it was. Prince Zuko. Two words briefly crossed her mind. 'Oh Shit'

TBC

Inumaru: Yep another shortie. I Swear they will get longer, just the first couple are kinda short. Okay there are 12 chapters in this story so ten more to go! R&R!


	3. Ten ways to piss of a bandished Prince

**Inumaru12:** Oh-Kay! Time for Chapter 3! Here we go! Thanks for the kind reviews! Keep um' coming please!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Chapter Three: Ten Ways to Piss Off a Banished Prince**

They quickly tied Sarah up and she sighed.

'This has to be a dream. Just a dream, I'll wake up to my radio/alarm blaring in my room.' Thought Sarah. She closed her eyes and thought about things.

'If this is a dream, I should at least make a good dream.' Thought Sarah, as a smirk came to her lips.

"Hey Zuko!" Called Sarah.

Zuko whipped around from talking (more like ordering) to another guard and glared at her.

"How do you know my name?" Zuko asked.

"How do I not?" asked Sarah.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean the loony bin is searching for you!"

"What!?!"

"You're on the most crazy list."

"Are you calling me insane?!?"

"Well, I'm not the one who said it."

"Do you know who I am!?!" Yelled Zuko.

"A banished prince who is chasing after the Avatar, so he can return home to being a pish-posh spoiled rich boy. A.K.A The crazy, obsessed firebender." Said Sarah calmly.

Zuko stared at her for a minute, then flames erupted from his hands and mouth.

"Wow, two words: Anger Management." Smirked Sarah.

"Bring her back to the ship…And keep her quiet!" Zuko said as a afterthought.

"Prince Zuko, sir." Said one of the guards. "There isn't enough room on any of our rides, and if we made her walk she could slow us down." (1)

Zuko growled something that would make little kids scream and cry to their mommies and grabbed Sarah, who was now tied up, and threw her on the Rhino-thingy behind him. Zuko's back facing her back.

Sarah lurched forward as the rhino-thingy started to run. Sarah finaly got the hang of being how she was and started to relax and unconsciously put her back on Zuko's back, not even thinking about it.

Zuko got all tensed up then after a minute or two he relaxed. Sarah then realized how tired she was. With a small smile she allowed herself to fall asleep.

Sarah opened her eyes trying to figure out why it was so dark and damp in her room. Sarah rose up when she realized she was on the ground…again. Sarah muttered something bad under her breath and looked around again, squinting her eyes to see through the darkness.

"I was starting to think you would never wake up." A voice said.

A lantern was turned on and Sarah could see again. She then saw she was in a jail cell and could also see it was Zuko's Uncle Iroh who was holding the lantern. Sarah mentally sighed. Sarah liked Iroh, he was one of her favorite characters and she felt like she could trust him.

"Hello!" Sarah said smiling at him. "How long have I've been out?"

"Well, my nephew brought you here yesterday, but since we weren't sure what nation you were we had to keep you locked up." Said Iroh.

"I'm not from any nation." Said Sarah still smiling a smile that told Iroh she had a story she wanted to share.

Iroh raised his eyebrow.

"Then where are you from?" He asked, getting more curious.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She said. Iroh brought two chairs forward.

"But before you tell me your story, how about a nice cup a tea?" He asked, opening the jail door and handing her a random cup a tea. Sarah gratefully took it and sat in one of the chairs and took a small sip before starting to tell her story.

Sarah told Iroh of everything from Avatar: The Last Air bender, to her school, to her friends, to getting to meet the wonderfully sophisticated Prince Zuko. (Wonderful, Maybe. Sophisticated, not so much.)

After listing to Sarah for a while, Iroh sat in the chair and thought about her problem for a while.

"I'm thinking that your best bet to get home is to find the Avatar." He said finally.

Sarah sighed. "Okay, if it means me and my friends getting home then I'll go look for him. Only thing is I haven't got the slight idea where Aang could be at the moment…" Explained Sarah, when suddenly the door was thrown open.

"Uncle, the cook is doing something really creepy with the fish again- Why is she out!?!" a familiar fire prince screamed, pointing at her.

"I have a name you know." Sarah said crossing her arms. Zuko mearly sneered at her.

"I don't care for some kind of foreign spy's name."

"Bond, James Bond." Sarah said under her breath snickering.

"What was that?" Zuko asked glaring at her.

"Nu-thin' Zukie." Sarah said in a sing song voice.

Zuko twitched but tried to calm himself down and was completing that when a sudden growl came from Sarah. Sarah blushed and rubbed her tummy.

"Sorry, I'm hungry. You got any food in this joint?" Sarah asked.

Zuko twitched again, which was really just a continuation of the first twitch, and sighed angrily. This girl was getting on his nerves.

"None for you." Zuko finally answered. Sarah pouted.

"I guess you don't want to know where the Avatar is, huh?" Sarah asked.

Zuko nearly had whiplash from how fast he turned and looked at her.

"Where. Is. He." He asked, no more likely demanded, Sarah.

Sarah pointed upward and automatically both Zuko and Iroh look up, only to see the metal ceiling.

"Up in the sky it's a lemur, it's a bison, IT'S ZUKO THE FLYING LLAMA!" Sarah then fell into a spasm of a laughing fit.

Zuko twitched. One, two, three times this time. Took a deep breath and then let it out. "Where is the Avatar?" He asked again, clearly evident he was gonna kill her if she didn't tell him.

Sarah stopped, this is one of those many times where you had to be serious or you would get tottaly jumped and get the shit beat outta you like at a Yankee's and Red Sox game, parking lot.

"I honestly have no clue Zuko." Sarah said, looking him straight in the eyes.

Zuko growled again but said nothing more.

"Hey, Zuko…" Started Sarah as she looked up at Zuko. "Can I please get something to eat? I'm really hungry." She asked looking up at him with her puppy-dog-eyes-of-complete-and-utter-death.

Zuko looked at her and tried to resist it but found he couldn't.

"Fine, just stop looking at me like that, it creeps me out." He muttered the last part and Sarah glomped him.

"Thank you Zuko!" She nearly screamed and then grabbed Zuko's hand and then ran up the stairs, three at a time. (A/N: Which I have been know to do too, it just isn't fun when I slip and fall down the stairs all the way to the bottom. . )

Iroh sighed as he watched his nephew and Sarah leave.

'Why do I suddenly get a feeling that this is only the tip of the ice burg?' Iroh though. He sighed again and followed their trail up the stairs, hoping there would still be tacos when he got there.

….

…

…

What? Can't a man eat tacos? Gosh.

…

…

…

Mmm. Taco Bell…

TBC

Inumaru: Yeah, sorry about the little random-ness at the end, but I would mostly do all the stuff I do in this story. Well Please Review! Remember Reviews make the author a happy girl that makes her want to write happy, funny stories, not emo, slit-my-wrist-and-die, stories like I've been thinking about writing… well see you next time! REVIEW!


	4. The meaning of STFU

Inumaru12: Wow. I'm surprised about the reviews I got. A lot of people say it was really funny. And I'm really happy. So here's my new update. I don't think it's as funny as last chapter or as long but that's for you to decide. Please Review after your done reading. That always brightens my day. Oh by the way, the disclaimer…might as well as choose someone random….Shikamaru!

Shikamaru: (Pops out of a random hole) What the…oh it's you. Tch. How troublesome.

Inumaru: Yay! Shika-kun! (Glomps Shikamaru) Can you please do the disclaimer pleas Shika-kun?

Shikamaru: (Sighs) Hai, hai. Tch, How troublesome. Maru-chan does not own Avatar: The last airbender, if she did, there would most likely be yaoi in it.

Inumaru: (Coughs, then blushes) Anyway, Thanks Shikamaru. You can go back if you want or you can stay here if ya want.

Shikamaru: I'll just stay here. It's too troublesome too go back right now.

Inumaru: OKAY, well let's go! Chapter start!

**Chapter four**

**The meaning of STFU**

During lunch, (They were eating Tacos XD) a random crew member named Pablo came up to them and said pirates were coming full speed next to them. (WHOO JOHNNY DEEP! Smexy.) Zuko and Iroh stood up.

"Gather the men, we'll have to _greet _them." Zuko said, putting stress on the word "greet".

The man all stood in a line with the exception of Sarah. As Zuko walked past her he did a double take.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"I wanna fight!" Sarah said.

Suddenly everyone except Iroh and Sarah were laughing.

"A girl fighting? I've never heard of anything so-so…" Stuttered a crew member muttered.

"Stupid?" offered another crew member, and they all laughed harder.

Sarah clenched her fist, making her knuckles turn white.

Zuko stopped chuckling and looked at Sarah with mocking eyes.

"Fine, I'll tell you what. If you defeat anyone of my men in battle, you can take his place. Is that alright with you, little girl?" He asked.

Sarah's eyes narrowed. "Anyone Zukie?" She asked.

"Anyone." He answered.

"Oh-Kay, Hey Zuko," Sarah slammed her knee into Zuko's gut then did a powerful round house kick on his face, almost breaking his neck as he hit the ground.

"Either you stay on the ground or you STFU." Sarah said.

Iroh happened to laugh. "This will happen to be a wonderful memory to give insight on to your future children, Zuko." He said.

Most of the crew members hid their faces of disgust and horror. Sarah though, thought of little Zukos with flames coming out of their mouths and running around with spears in their hands, chasing after the avatar.

Sarah cringed at the thought, and Zuko got up and looked at her.

"What's your problem?" he asked.

"Well I was just imagining little yous walking around and it made me want to throw up." Sarah said smiling.

Everyone took a step away from Zuko as they saw his face distort into a dangerous anger.

"What. Did.You. Say?" He asked with a very scary and dangerous voice that made some of his crew run and hide or cry like little children.

"I said it made me want to throw up!" Sarah said in the same deadly voice.

As the two of them countiued to agure the pirates came on to the ship and watched them for a while, but quickly got bored and left.

"Well Princy, why don't you just STFU?" Sarah said.

"What the hell does STFU mean!?!" Yelled a very exasperated Prince.

"It means 'Shut The Fuck Up!'" Sarah said, pushing Zuko hard in the chest. Without realizing it, Zuko was against the railing of the ship and fell over. Zuko then made a desperate attempt to grab onto anything, and he did grab something…Sarah's arm. Then the two of them fell over, into the sea.

**TBC**

Inumaru: Yay! Another chapter done. Sorry it's so short…But anyways, the next chapter is on of my favorites. If I get reviews I will write more, so please review!

Shikamaru: Ja Ne. (That means See You later in Japanese. Ja means See you in Jap.)


	5. Story of a girl

Inumaru: Yay, look at all the pretty reviews! Thanks everyone who read AND reviewed! For those who read but didn't review (Sticks tongue out) Well guess what, NO COOKIES FOR YOU! Yeah, everyone who reviewed gets cookies! (Hands out cookies) So please remember to review. It keeps me happy.

**BTW:** For the random person who wanted to know if this was gonna be, or if it could be, Zutara (Which is ZukoXKatara for those noobs that don't know…JK) I only have one thing to say to that….

**NO.**

And yes, that is my final answer. I absolutely _**hate**_ that pairing! I just hate it so much it makes me wanna hit something every time there is a hint of that pairing on the show.

Okay, since you know I obviously don't own Avatar or anything of important value I'm just going to start the chapter.

CHAPTER START!

**Chapter five**

**Story of a Girl**

_Kerr-splash!! _

There was a huge splash as two people fell into the ocean. Soon after they fell in, two heads broke through the surface and gasped for water.

"I Hate you." Zuko said.

"Aww, What's wrong Zukie? Does the wittle princy not like an wittle water?" Sarah asked in a mocking voice.

"I'm from the fire nation, No, I don't like water all that much." Said Zuko honestly.

A rope then came from the sky and bonked Sarah on the head.

"Ow." Sarah said as she rubbed her wet head and as Zuko climbed up the rope. Sarah then followed after. The crew helped Zuko onto the ship but Iroh was the only one who helped Sarah up. Sarah then gave him a gracious smile but them gave a yelp of pain when she put her hand in her pocket.

Sarah then put her hand in her pocket and pulled out her brother's soaked IPod.

'_Ohshitohshitohshitohshit.' _Was basically the only thought going through her head. Her brother's IPod shocked her again, as if it was angry that she took it from her rightful owner. Sarah accidentally dropped it onto the ground, and she fell to her knees and cradled it and tried to dry it off.

"Come on baby, work for me please…" Pleaded Sarah.

Zuko's crew looked at her strangely but Sarah continued to talk to it, not even noticing the looks.

Sarah pressed play again and a scratchy kind of sound came out. Music started to play but skipped ever now and again but suddenly it started playing clearly.

Sarah immediately recognized the song and gave a cheer and sang along with the song.

"_This is the story of girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole world. While she looks so sad in photographs, I absolutely love her-When she smiles!" _ Sarah sang happily.

Suddenly a foot came down and destroyed the Ipod, and Sarah's happiness. Sarah stared in shock and then looked up to see the crew mates and Zuko shaking slightly.

"What the hell was that thing?!?" Yelled Zuko.

Tears clouded Sarah's eyes and Zuko flinched at the tears.

"W-why d-did you break it?" Sarah asked, choking on sobs.

"W-well it was sending weird messages and it was just creepy." Zuko said.

"B-but I thought you were my friend." Sarah said, causing a lot of "Awws" to come out of the crew members. "It was really important to me."

"Why?" Zuko asked, feeling a little awkward with everyone starting at him and a crying girl in front of him.

Sarah put curled her hands into fist and put them over her face, and sobbed.

"M-my parents gave it to me before they went out for food on my birthday, but an man murdered them and then cut them up into little pieces and sold them to Sakura: Steak House and all these people ate them. Now it is- well, _**Was **_all I had left of them!" Sarah said, and she continued sobbing.

Iroh came up and hugged the girl and helped her on to her feet. He then glared at everyone of them, even Zuko.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves making this poor girl cry like this." He scolded.

Everyone, even Zuko, looked down in shame.

Iroh helped her up and then brought her to the infirmary and smiled as soon as he closed the door.

"Very good act Sarah. The look on everyone's face was priceless." Smiled Iroh.

Sarah wiped away the fake tears from her face.

"You could tell Mr. Iroh?" She asked.

"Yes, but not at first, and please, no need to be so polite." Said Iroh.

"I am so glad I took Drama Club!" Sarah said as she pumped her fist into the air. Sarah then wondered something.

"I wonder if I made Zuko feel guilty for breaking the IPod?" wondered Sarah.

"If I know my nephew, it is probably eating him alive." Said a very amused Iroh.

**In Zuko's Room**

'Why is this eating me alive?!?' yelled Zuko in his mind. For the last half hour he had been in an mental conflict. Half of him told him to hold his pride high and not to apologize. (A.K.A: The little devil Zuko who sits on his left shoulder) While the other half nagged him to go and apologize. (A.K.A: The little angel Zuko that sits on his right shoulder) Luckily the angel side was winning.

He finally got his lazy butt out of his room and asked his crew where his crazy uncle was hiding the girl. Someone, who Zuko didn't remember his name so he just called him Paco, told him that she was in the infirmary. Zuko walked quickly to his destination and stopped outside the door. He took in a deep breath then he knocked.

"We don't want any." Said his uncle's voice from behind the door.

"Uncle, it's me." Said Zuko.

"I know." Replied Iroh

"So let me in."

"No."

"Why not?" Zuko asked, starting to get annoyed.

"Because I said so." Said Iroh.

"Is this because I broke the girl's thing?"

"Maybe…" Iroh admitted.

"Sarah." Said a third voice.

"What?" Asked Zuko.

"My name is Sarah." Said an upset sounding voice.

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you." Said Zuko.

There was a moment then the door came flying open and Sarah came right up to Zuko and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Okay. I wanna come with you on your search for the Avatar." She said, shocking both Zuko and Iroh.

Before Zuko could even make a protest, Iroh put his hands together.

"Well, if you two are to go out tomorrow you'll need some good rest." Said Iroh. He suddenly started pushing them out the door.

"Now Sarah, Zuko will show you where to sleep. If there is no other room, you can share with him. Everything understood? Good." Said Iroh.

"But Uncle-" Zuko started to complain.

"Bed. Now don't stay up all night gossiping, or whatever you teenagers do nowadays, it will kill you in the morning." He said again, as he successful in getting them out. Iroh sighed as he heard them walking away arguing.

Iroh really hoped that he wouldn't wake up to find a blood bath with bodies everywhere.

Iroh sighed again as he heard loud yelling. The chances of waking up to find no causalities was like him giving up tea.

It was gonna be a long night.

**TBC**

Inumaru: Hey! Hope you liked it! Next chapter my friends are finally involved. So please review so I'll update please and thank you. BYE till then!


	6. Crazy Homicidial Maniac AKA Tasha

**Inumaru:** hey guys, I'm here updating again. Thank you for your reviews. I honestly didn't know how you guys would take it. I'm so glad you like it. Just some warning, there will be pairings between people later. I'm not going to say who, but you will obviously be able to tell what they are.

Okay! Lets go. You know the deal about me not owning it.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Chapter 6: Crazy Homicidal Maniac A.K.A Tasha**

Sarah felt something shaking her and she groaned.

"I don't wanna go to school, I hate math." She moaned.

"School? Math? Sarah, wake up. It's me Zuko." Said Zuko's voice from somewhere close to Sarah.

Sarah opened her eyes to see, indeed Zuko staring at her. Sarah gave a tired smile. "Ohayo, Zuko-kun." She said out of pure habit. (A/n: Speaking Japanese, not saying his name.)

"Where did you say you were from?" Zuko asked, looking at her strangely.

"I never said where I'm from, and I'm from the U.S.A. but 'Ohayo' means 'Good Morning' In Japanese, and 'Kun' is a suffix usually used for friends who are boys in Japan." Explained Sarah.

Zuko blinked but nodded his head. "Okay, time for us to go. So get dressed and everything." Said Zuko. Sarah, who is brain dead the miniute she wakes up, started to pull her borrowed Pajamas. (A loose shirt and pants)

"ACK! Don't change in front of me!" Yelled a blushing Zuko. He went out the door blushing, and the brain dead Sarah wondered why the ice cream man was in her room.

Zuko went out the door and closed it behind him. Zuko took a deep breath and then gave a scared/surprised yelp when he saw his Uncle standing right in front of him, looking like he was about to speak.

"Morning Prince Zuko." He said. "Oh Sorry, did I scare you?"

Iroh asked after he noticed his nephew's face.

"No you did not scare me!" Snarled Zuko, which in turned to a glare at his Uncle for ever thinking such thoughts. Iroh just ignore it and handed Zuko a picnic basket. ("We're searching for the Avatar, Uncle, Not going on a Picnic!") "There is food, water, and other needs in here. I know you'll proably be gone for the entire day and you'll be with Sarah, so please take care of her. She doesn't go as fast pace as you, and the last thing we want is Zhao getting her." He said. (1)

Zuko's face darkened when Iroh mentioned Zhao.

"So," Said Iroh, trying to get off the subject. "What happened last night?"

Zuko twitched when he remembered what happened the other night.

**FLASH BACK!**

"So this is your room huh? It's Cool." Said Sarah, trying to make conversation.

Zuko muttered, not hearing a word Sarah just said. He swore his crew was out to get him. They told him that the only room that wasn't full was his, and then Sarah was lead towards his room. Then his crew turned to him and smirked. "Don't go too fast on her now."

The group snickered and Zuko gave them the deadliest death glare he could possiably manage and the group ran away like dogs with their tails between their knees.

Zuko came out of his thoughts and looked up and gave a shout. "What are you doing in my bed?!?" He asked.

"I Thought this is where I was to sleep. I mean I asked you but you just kinda nodded and went back to La-La Land." Sarah answered.

"It's my bed." He said deadly.

"Oh, well, we can share it." Sarah suggested innocently.

"W-What?" Studdered a blushing Zuko. 'She did not just say that, She did not just say that, she di-'

Sarah scooted aside so he could get in, and held the blanket up.

"I'll take this side, and you take the other." Sarah said.

Zuko turned around and blushed heavily. "Um, No thanks. I'll sleep on the ground tonight." He said.

Sarah blinked, then shrugged. "Ok, Whatever. Goodnight."

**END FLASHBACK!**

"N-Nothing." Said Zuko. Iroh raised an eyebrow but decided it was best not to ask. Suddenly the door opened and Sarah stood there smiling.

"Ohayo Uncle Iroh." Chirped Sarah

"Ah, Ohayo Sarah. How did you sleep?" Asked Iroh, making small talk.

"Very well, Thank you." Sarah replied, then looked at Zuko. "I'm ready to go."

Zuko nodded. "Good, now let's go."

They went to the top side of the ship and got on a smaller boat and sailed to land.

**LATER**

"I get we are suppose to be looking for the avatar, but how do we know he's out here?" Sarah asked, about ten minutes they were off the ship.

"Well usually he has a flying bison and two water benders with him. One a boy and the other a girl." Zuko explained.

'Sokka and Katara.' Though Sarah.

"So, what are you gonna do with the Avatar if you catch him?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

Zuko was quiet for a second. "Get my honor back." He said quietly.

Sarah looked at Zuko's scar for a second and then looked at the ground and stopped walking.

"But, do you really think everything will be okay? That everything will go back to normal? That you will be welcomed back with open arms?" Sarah said, letting it sink in for a few seconds then she spoke again.

"Why would you go back to a place that banished you, that abandoned you?" She said finally, and as she braced herself for attack. But surprisingly Zuko was still.

It also surprised Zuko. He expected to feel anger at her words, like he did when his uncle had said the same thing to him, but instead he felt nothing except his heart squeezing painfully. He knew there was truth to the words that this girl said but he didn't wish to acknowledge it. So he continued to walk forward, but slowly, so Sarah could continue with his pace.

Sarah's eyes were shining with concern about the fire bending Prince. Without even really thing about it, Sarah slipped her hand into Zuko's. Zuko stiffened a little bit but relaxed slightly and didn't pull away.

Sarah was about to say something as they came out of the woods into a clearing when they heard a voice shouting.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR FUCKING CABBAGES!"

Sarah and Zuko blinked and then Sarah's eyes winded with recognition.

"I know that voice!" She said.

Zuko looked at her bewildered. "You do?"

They ran (More like Sarah dragged Zuko) into the clearing and saw a bald kid with a blue arrow on his head, two dark skinned teens wearing blue, and two girls that looked very familiar.

They gasped.

"The Avatar/My friends!" shouted Zuko/Sarah.

The two gave the other a look when suddenly a strong gust of wind came at them. Without hesitation, Zuko grabbed Sarah by the waist and jumped out of the way.

Sarah's friend Nickie came up by Aang. "Don't worry Sarah, Aang will save you!" Shouted Nickie.

"What? Save me? What for?" Sarah asked, totally confused.

Zuko got into a fighting stance and put Sarah behind him.

"Sarah, I want you to move away and hide somewhere, this could be dangerous." Zuko whispered to Sarah. Sarah looked between the two of them and nodded when she saw the fierce determination on both of the bender's faces. She ran and hid behind a nearby tree.

Zuko and Aang threw punches and kicks at each other, but never hitting the other.

Tasha decided that she wanted to help. She widen her legs in a stance and pulled upward.

Suddenly the tree that Sarah was putting her back against was lifted into the air, dirt and all, leaving a huge hole that Sarah fell in. Suddenly Tasha's grip slipped a little and Sarah screamed.

Aang was shocked to see fear and concern in the banished Prince's eyes. Zuko stopped fighting and ran over to the hole and jumped in and grabbed Sarah and jumped out, just in time.

Zuko held Sarah with her back to his chest, holding her right wrist with his right hand and his left hand on her left side of her waist.

"Are you okay?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah, I'm-Watch out!" Sarah pushed Sarah out of the way as a whip of water came to hit Zuko but instead hit Sarah in the back of the head, knocking her out.

"Way to go Katara! You just knocked her unconscious!" yelled an ever sarcastic Sokka.

"I didn't mean to! She moved him out of the way!!" Wailed Katara.

Zuko looked at them with fire in his eyes. (No pun intended)

"You'll pay for that." Zuko said in a cold, deadly voice.

He charged at Katara but Aang blew his bison whitsle as he stepped in front of Katara and then blew a strong amount of air, so Zuko couldn't even move.

Appa came down and Katara, Tasha, Nickie, and Sokka, who was carrying Sarah, got on.

"Aang! Come on!" They yelled to the young airbender.

Aang stopped what he was doing and jumped onto Appa's head.

"Yip Yip!" He said as they took of in the sky.

Zuko had soon regained and started throwing fireballs at the big flying bison. Appa dodged all of them and one of the fireballs fell and hit the cabbage man's cart.

"MY CABBAGES!!!" The cabbage man cried hysterically.(Yay for comic relief. Lol)

Zuko watched with feelings in his chest growing and confusing him, as he watched the bison fly away.

"Sarah…" Zuko said under his breath.

**TBC**

**Inumaru: **Okay! I finally updated, by the push of guilt, the pushing of friends, and plain boredom.

Okay, I'm REALLY Sorry for not updating sooner but I had my school's play and I was in it, and my grades have been dropping because of me staying after for Drama. So I am really sorry.

I don't think u guys would know (Or care) but in this story, my friend Nickie, is really out of character in this story different from how she is in real life. Anyway, I hope u guys liked this chapter and review. Oh, and you gotta love Tasha. And yes, that is how she actually acts too, sometimes at least when she's pissed.

**REVIEWS ARE FOOD FOR MY SOUL! PLEASE FEED MY SOUL!! HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON!!!**

Anyway, see you next chapter!!


	7. Bad Moods and Fire doesn't mix

**Inumaru12: **It feels like I haven't updated in forever, and for that, I'm very sorry! I got distracted by school, and now winter break and I've been playing all these games I've got. Woot! I got Zelda and The Phantom Hourglass! I'm so happy.

Anyway…

**NOTE! PLEASE READ:** **Thank you. Okay, I have this poll going on my bio page for which story I should write after when I'm done with this. PLEASE VOTE! Your votes matter a lot to me. **

Oh, and for the person who wanted me to put a lemon between me and Zuko, I'm sorry but I can't do that for two reasons. One, I've already finished my story and I am just copying it out from my note book. Two: I don't think I would be able to do it. I mean, Sarah is _**ME **_and it makes me really awkward and embarrassed thinking about that. (Blushes and coughs) Not that I would mind…(Has stuff thrown at her by Zuko Fangurls) ACK! Well it's the truth! And don't tell me you wouldn't mind you hypocrites! (Runs away from blushing Zuko fangurls who have knifes)

Well, Let me do this before I get bored and go read the books I got for Christmas. BTW hope everyone had an good holiday.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Chapter 7: Bad Moods and Fire Doesn't Mix**

The first thing that happened when Sarah gained consciousness was that she heard voices. Second was that it felt like some one repeatedly thwacked her on the head with a bloody baseball bat.

The second thing would be that She heard voices around.

Sarah groaned and opened her eyes. The light was bright and it was hard to make out the shapes she saw but as she got up to get an better look and jolt of pain ran up her spine and she hissed in pain and laid back down, while putting her hands on her head.

"Jesus Christ, What hit me? A truck?" Asked Sarah.

"That would be her." Said the voice of Sokka, pointing at Katara.

Katara glared at Sokka and Sarah groaned in pain again as she felt the ground move under her…wait, what?

"Where are we? And what happened after I passed out?" Sarah asked.

"Well Scar face seemed angry and then tried to maul Katara. Aang called Appa, who we are riding at this moment, and we got you and flew away." Sokka explained.

Sarah got up slowly, with help from Sokka and Katara, holding her head.

"So what happened to Zuko? You guys didn't hurt him did you?" She asked.

"Don't worry," Katara said, "He's long gone. He won't bother you anymore."

"Bother me? He wasn't bothering me, he was nice. He gave me tacos." Sarah said, proudly. (She's proud that she got Mexican food in and Asian oriented cartoon XD)

Everyone stared at her, gaping till Sokka put the back of his hand to her forehead.

"No, I don't thing she has a fever." He said.

Sarah smacked his hand away and scowled at him.

Aang, who had been driving Appa, came up inches to her face and looked her straight in the eye.

"Is…Is he your friend?" He asked. Everyone watched the two of them intently, as if they blinked they would miss something.

Sarah nodded and the grimaced at the pain. "Yes he is my friend and God, I need a fucking Aspirin." Sarah cursed.

"I don't know what an Aspirin is but I think her head hurts." Said Sokka.

Sarah stared at him with a 'What-the-fuck?' look on her face.

"Oh my God, if my head didn't hurt like a bitch I would so slap you up the head." Sarah Said.

"Here, drink this. My friend Bumi made this and it helps with all illness, well except Cactus juice hangovers." Aang said with a thoughtful after thought as he handed her a small bowl with a murky looking juice.

Sarah gave it a withering look and then chugged it down, figuring nothing is worse then the headache she was having at the moment. The moment she stopped she fell backwards. It felt like the stuff she just drank was weighing her down a ton.

"W-What was in that stuff?" Sarah rasped out. "I feel like I just swallowed rocks."

"Knowing Bumi, there probably are rocks in there." Aang said.

Sarah twitched slightly at hearing that but just closed her eyes, trying to clear her mind of that.

She decided to think back at everything that had happen.

'This feels like a dream. Like at any moment I will wake up and realize that I feel asleep in class again. But…' At that moment Sarah thought back to the time she first met Zuko and every time they touched, even just by mistake. Sarah felt her heart beat up and her face become hotter.

'What is this feeling? I've never felt anything like this at all.' Sarah thought.

Soon Sarah's thoughts were broken by the loud roar of Appa and the feeling of descent. Sarah opened her eyes to see the sun getting lower and realized they must have stopped for the night.

Soon they landed and camped in a nearby cave.

Sarah was leaning against the cave wall next to Aang, who was trying to start a fire. Sarah was listing to Katara and Sokka arguing over trivial things and Momo (The lemur) was screeching at Tasha, who was teasing the lemur with food.

Sarah, who never had much patience AND had a throbbing headache couldn't take it anymore.

"Will you please shut the hell up?!?" She screamed, throwing her fist onto the ground. With that, it caused flames to jump out of her fist and into the fire.

"AHH!" Screamed everyone.

Sokka then pointed and accusing finger at her.

"Your with the Fire Nation!" He accused.

"No I'm Not!" Sarah said, trying to defend herself.

"Yes you are, Fire bender!" Yelled Sokka.

"No, I am Not!" Sarah yelled back.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"No, and that's final!" Said Sokka.

Sarah gave a slight smirk. "Okay."

Everyone except Sokka started chuckling.

Sokka's eyes winden with realization.

"Hey, you tricked me!" He shouted.

"Silly rabbit, Tricks are for kids." Sarah said, causing everyone to laugh harder, even if they didn't understand the joke.

Unknown to them a group of fire Nation guys were outside, waiting for an chance to strike.

Sokka grumbled and kicked at the ground, causing himself to grab his foot, hopping up and down. He then went outside to brood.

"So…" Aang muttered as he scooted towards Sarah with Momo on his head with his tail wrapped around Aang's neck.

"Will you teach me fire bending?" He asked, his eyes getting all big and watery and had a huge blinding smile.

Sarah laughed and patted Aang's shoulder.

"Sorry Aang, but I just realized I'm a fire bender right now." She said.

Aang's face fell into a one of absolute sadness and Sarah felt guilt well up in her stomach.

"Ah, come on. I'm sure we'll find you and me someone to teach us fire bending. So don't worry, be happy." Sarah said grinning, putting her arm around his shoulders.

Tasha snorted. "At least you're not an earth bender." She growled.

Sarah raised an eyebrow but didn't say an word, knowing how Tasha might blow up on her.

"She's a self-hating earth bender." Aang said in a loud whisper.

Sarah snickered.

"So, I'm a fire bender, you're a self-hating earth bender, are you anything Nickie?" Asked Sarah.

Nickie nodded happily. "Yep! I'm an Air Bender!" She then glomped Aang, much to Katara's dislike (1) "Aang is going to be my teacher!"

Aang blushed. "Y-yeah."

There was then an sudden yell from Sokka outside the cave and they got up to see what was wrong.

"Sokka what's-" Katara was cut off with an gasp. There were at least thirty or forty minimum fire nation soldiers. Four soldiers were holding Sokka back and in front of the soldiers was evilly grinning Admiral Zhao. (2)

"Hello Avatar." He said, his eyes flashing with evil intent.

Nickie, Tasha, and Sarah eye's widen dramatically.

"Oh Shit." The all mouthed.

**Zuko's Ship: One hour later**

Iroh was about to take an sip of his tea when Zuko, who looked sweaty and dirty, came up onto the ship.

"Ah, hello there Prince Zuko, Where is Sarah? Maybe she would enjoy a cup of tea with me?" Iroh said.

Zuko took a deep breath and then told his uncle everything.

Iroh smirked at the part where Sarah held his hand but other then that, had a thoughtful look on his face.

"They must have thought you kidnapped her." Iroh said.

Zuko nodded and then realized something.

"Did you tell Sarah about my banishment?" Zuko asked.

Iroh seemed surprised. "No, Why?" he asked as he watched Zuko carefully.

"That's strange. Sarah said 'Please Tell me, why would you go back to a place that banished you?' I didn't tell her I was banished. So how did she know?" Zuko wondered thoughtfully.

Iroh kept a straight face on the outside but on the inside he was panicked.

If Sarah's secret was reveled, Iroh could only guess what Zuko would do if he found out.

Suddenly the ship rocked and Zuko and Iroh had to struggle a bit to maintain standing up.

One of Zuko's soldiers came running up.

"Zuko, sir, Admiral Zhao is here!" He said, when suddenly a shadow fell over him.

Admiral Zhao stood there grinning like a hyena who just made an great joke.

"Zhao," Zuko said with venom lacing his words. "What are you doing here?"

Zhao waved a parchment in Zuko's face mockingly.

"This," He said opening the parchment. "Is the decree for your arrest and execution by the Fire Lord himself."

Zuko stiffened. "And why is this?" He asked coldly.

Zhao noticed the stiffen and smirked. "Because you helped the Avatar! You are the Blue Spirit!" He shouted.

Suddenly, several fire benders came and appeared around him and took him away, with out any chance of escape.

"Uncle!" Yelled Zuko as his eyes widen with desperation along with his voice.

"Prince Zuko!" Iroh called, trying to get to him but being stopped by several guards holding him back. "Let. Me. Go." Iroh said, his voice cold and deadly and his eyes narrowing with anger.

"Sorry, but we'll tell you how his execution goes." Zhao said, walking away grinning like a fool.

"No…" Moaned Iroh, as he fell to his knees as the guards let him go. He felt tears fall down his face.

First he loses his son, and now his nephew, it was too much for one old man to take.

If Zuko was to die, He would die with him. If not physically, the spiritually.

**TBC**

**Inumaru12:** Yeah, if you could tell I had a lot Writer's block at the end of the chapter. Sorry if it sucks.

If your wondering, the reason Zuko didn't fight Zhao was that he was defiantly outmatched with like seven other benders and he knew they would most likely kill him on an spot or it could just make everything worse and they could kill his uncle.

– For those who don't know, a glomp is a very powerful hug. Most anime fanatics (at least the ones I know) know what it is.

– I don't remember if Zhao is an admiral or whatever, I'm not very good with the rankings and stuff, so feel free to correct me.

(Bows repeatedly) I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever, please forgive me. But with school and everything it sucks, I gotta tell you. Just to warn you, I have Mid-Terms in two ½ weeks and my mom is bitching about my grades, which are getting better, but she's gunna be bitching and threathing to be taking my computer or TV or DS so please forgive me. I'll try to write more during the weekends or when ever I have free time, so please be patient with me.

**PLEASE READ ME!!! Hey, I've got this poll going on my profile page, If you could please vote I would love you guys forever!!! I would love reviews too, Those keep me going, for real guys, those rock.**

So, I hope you guys review and vote on my poll. Thank you guys! Ja Ne Minna-san!


	8. Mr Monkey face meet Miss Water Whip

**Inumaru12: **Okay, good news and bad news. Good news is that I'm done with Mid-terms. (Cheers) Bad news, I was REALLY depressed with the lack of reviews I got last chapter. I mean the chapter before that I got at least ten and now I got two or three! I mean I know people are reading this by the stats option but it would make me feel better if people would continue to review. I mean even one of my best friends reads this and then critizes me when I don't update enough so I tell her I would update quicker if people reviewed and we start bickering about it.. (Rolls eyes) And if your reading this (my friend) then please review and then ill stop bitching about it.

(Sweatdrops) Sorry, it's just been making me a little tick for a while.

Anyway there is a new charcter in this chapter! One of my friends I randomly added in. XD Anyway, please review and stuff.

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN AVATAR!!**

**Chapter 8: Mr. Monkey Face, meet Miss. Water Whip**

Sarah hit the cement ground and she growled venomously.

"Hey, can you throw me a little harder? I think some of my ribs are still unbroken!" Sarah said sarcastically.

The two guards looked at each other and shrugged. "Okay." They said, going to pick her up again.

"I was being sarcastic idiots!" Sarah screamed at them.

The two of them shrugged again and locked the door.

Sarah's eyebrow twitched and she looked around in the jail room she had been put in. It was basically bare, except for the raggedy futon on the ground, and she could only guess about the things it had gone through to look like the piece of shit it was today.

Sarah sighed again and then thought back to what happened in the last couple of hours. They had taken her, her friends and the Avatar gang captive. She guessed she was the first one out of questioning or the fire nation were finally smart enough to put all of them in separate rooms…

Nah.

They weren't that smart. Sure they were smart enough to realize they need to put the Avatar in another room but they would most likely put everyone in a group so they could watch them all closely.

Anyway…The reason they were being questioned was because they wanted to find out everything they could about retaliation groups that the Avatar might be putting up or what they were doing or whatever caught their interests.

Sarah, of course, threw a fucking fit. She yelled, she cursed, she threatened to rip out their souls and sell them on E-Bay with Inuyasha key chains. Easy enough, they were a little freaked and got her the fuck away from them. (They classified her as a crazy psycho bitch XD)

Sarah was wrapped up in her thoughts on what she should do to torture them when the door slammed open and there were the same two fire benders and they brought in a kicking and screaming Zuko.

"I said to let me go, you fuckers!" Zuko screamed at them.

"Zuko! Hey, Hey! If you put Zuko in here he'll behave, I promise!" Sarah shouted over Zuko's screaming.

The two guards looked at Zuko who was glaring something deadly at Sarah and they again, shrugged and put Zuko in Sarah's holding cell.

Sarah's brows furrowed in annoyance. "How come they don't even push you in and they throw me in?" Sarah asked, annoyed by this.

"Because, I'm royalty, you're just a peasant." Zuko said brushing his armor off of invisible dust. "Now, why in the world…" Zuko was cut off as Sarah suddenly hugged him, her arms around his neck and her face buried in his shoulder.

Zuko's face reddend almost immediately and mentally ran over what he was suppose to do when something like this happened. His mind was blank, from nervousness or something else completely, he had no clue.

Zuko decided to follow his instinct and put his arms around her waist.

Sarah then realized what she did and let go, blushing crazily as she did.

Zuko also let go, but with more hesitance.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry." Sarah apologized over and over, babbling a bit.

Zuko took her chin and met her eyes with his own. "Sarah…"

The little moment between the two was cut short as the door busted open and Sarah pulled away from Zuko.

There in the door way stood Admiral Zhao with Sokka, Katara, Nickie, and Tasha.

Sarah blinked. Wow some of the fire nation really is smart. They must of decided that Aang must be put in a different room unless they wanted trouble…that or Aang was behind Zhao. Sarah couldn't tell cause the big ape was blocking everything.

"Are you guys alright?" She asked the group and they nodded and Katara was about so say something but Zhao beat her to it.

"If you're wondering about the Avatar he's being put in his cell, being prepped for torture." Zhao said, his eyes shining with malice.

Sarah stared blankly at him. "Wow. You just couldn't wait to get that out huh?" She asked with a sarcastic tone.

Zhao merely smirked and looked over Sarah with a weird look.

Sarah, who wasn't looked at like that usually, was confused and a little scared at the look in his eyes.

Zuko recognized the look in Zhao's eyes and his own eyes widened with shock and then narrowed with anger. He then stepped in front of Sarah, protectively.

Zhao's raised an eyebrow at this action but shrugged it off. It's not like Zuko would be able to stop what he was going to later.

"H-hey. What's going to happen to us?" Nickie asked, a little hesitant as she was a bit scared. Not that she would ever admit it though.

Zhao smirked that smug look of his.

"Execution." He hissed out, making everyone pale.

Zuko then stuck his head out the jail cell and called Zhao every name in the book and then some.

Zhao, disgusted with Zuko, backhanded him which made Sarah angry.

"You asshole, leave him alone you stupid ape!" Sarah growled at him.

Zhao raised an eyebrow and then pulled Sarah out of the cell, holding her wrist tightly. Sarah swung at Zhao but her punch was caught and he twisted her arm painfully.

Sarah let out a painful gasp.

"Let her go!" Zuko screamed. He was absolutely pissed with everything.

As his anger reached even higher flames shot out from his hands and feet.

Zhao raised an eyebrow at Zuko's action and then a look of comprehension crossed his face and then a look of pure evil surfaced and took over.

"So Zuko, this girl means a lot to you? Then I'll have to have _fun _with her for a while." He said, grinning eviliy.

Sarah growled and then kicked off the ground, twisted around but the bottom of her left foot on the front of Zhao's throat and the bottom of her right foot at the back of his neck, effectively choking him.

"The hell you will!" Sarah hissed at him.

After a few seconds Zhao turned blue and fell backwards, taking Sarah with him.

Zhao was apparently unconscious and up against the wall and Sarah was getting up when Zhao opened his eyes. His vision was still a little dazed and he reached up to grab Sarah and accidentally grabbed Sarah…in a place she didn't want to be touched.

Sarah stiffened and then became a bright red. From anger or embarrassment, Zuko and the gang couldn't tell.

"PERVERT!" Sarah yelled and whirled around to slap him but her wrist was caught.

Zhao growled at her. "You stupid bitch. I'll use you a couple of times and then throw you out with your friends."

All of the sudden the door busted open.

"Get the fuck away from her you oober stupid ape!!!" Yelled a voice. (1)

Everyone looked at the door and saw a tall tan skinned girl with black hair which was shoulder length and blood red eyes, which also held pure fury and hatred. She wore a spike collar around her neck and a black and blue top with black arm gloves. She wore gothic pants with spike chains and pitch black Vans.

The girl then pulled out a bottle and then did some movement and water came out.

'She's a water bender!' Katara thought excitedly.

The girl then proceeded to beat the living shit out of Zhao with her water whip.

Since they happened to be on a boat the water busted through a porthole and added to the water whip, making it a medium sized tidal wave.

The wave slammed down on Zhao…and unfortunaily Sarah too.

The girl 'Eepp-ed' and the blushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry Sarah!" She said as she helped the now soaking girl up. The girl then snagged the keys to the jail cell and let Zuko out quickily and the group ran up the stairs onto the deck.

There they saw Aang finish up the remaining fire benders. He then turned towards them and waved happily.

"Hey guys, good to see you!" He said cheerfully.

"Aang, call Appa." The mysterious girl said.

Aang blinked but did what he was told. Appa then busted out of the holding cell and flew up next to them. Everyone jumped on, with a little hesitance from Zuko.

They all flew away, got married, moved to Vegas, had 9,000,000,000 babies and ruled over magical sporks and the four nations. Muhahahahahahaha….What? You don't believe me? Fine! Be like that! Gosh!

They flew away on Appa and the girl introduced herself.

"My name is Virginia." She said, smiling.

Aang smiled back at Virginia. "Thank you for saving me Virginia."

Virginia gave Aang a small cool smile, with tired eyes. This had obviously taken a lot out of her.

"No prob." She said. "So where are we going to go?"

Before anyone could say anything, Zuko spoke up.

"My ship." He said simply.

Sokka, who had been staring at Virginia, snapped out of his dreamy like state.

"What! No way! Your going to keep us locked up in a cell and then force us to be your little slave monkeys and be in penguin suits!" Accused Sokka.

Zuko blinked, and then was going to say something when Sarah cut in.

"Sokka, shut up. I got something to say." Sarah said, and immediately Sarah began to shut up and listen.

Sarah blushed lightly as she realized everyone was listening to her.

"Well, if we go to Zuko's ship we can get some food, maybe some new clothes for me, and Aang and me can learn how to fire bend and then help Aang save his world!" Sarah said, excitedly.

Everyone blinked.

"Okay," Aang said. "But who's going to teach us?" He asked confused.

Sarah smirked.

"Zuko."

**TBC**

**Inumaru12: **Yep, so that's the end of this chapter. Honestly the only reason I'm really updating this is because One: I'm almost done. Two: I promised my friend I would put this up for her. Three: I said I would write another story after this was done and ONLY. Four: I have a few loyal reviewers so I don't want to be mean to them.

(1) – Oober means Super, at least that's what my friend Virginia says. (shrugs)

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WON'T UPDATE TILL I GET AT LEAST 5 TO 8 REVIEWS. ALSO I HAVE THE POLL STILL GOING ON MY PROFILE SO IF YOU LIKE NARUTO GO TAKE A LOOK!!!**

Thanks, and please update. No flames! Only four chapters left! And the next chapter is the romantic chapter! See ya next time!


End file.
